Family Fights
by Willful Redhead
Summary: Hoping to gain information to strengthen the militia, Daniel risks all.
1. Chapter 1

It was times like these that Mingo elected to make himself scarce. "I'll wait for you at the fort." He said quietly trying to leave as quickly as possible.

"You'll be waiting a long time!" Rebecca shouted after him furiously. She stormed back into their cabin.

Daniel gave Mingo a weary look. "I'll be along shortly." He turned to the cabin with a sigh following her in.

He had hoped that the children were around, but being wise they had disappeared. She had stormed back to the table where she mercilessly kneaded a helpless pile of bread dough.

"Becky, it has to be done. You know it does." He decided to see if reason and firmness might be his best approach.

"Of course it has to be done. It always has to be done! And it always has to be done by you!" She was furious. One thing he could count on, when Rebecca was angry, he knew it.

He couldn't really blame her. He had, in fact, been home precisely two days when he'd gotten the message. He had been gone for nearly a month - a week longer than he told her originally, and now he had to leave again. Truth be told he'd only been home a week when he'd left for the month. Looking at things from her point of view, it seemed a bit unfair.

She was stormy now - muttering to herself. He sat back and watched her, and didn't really listen to her words. He'd heard them before and no doubt, he'd hear them again. Trying to join in the argument and reason with her at this point would only make it worse. He'd been married to her long enough to know that sometimes she just had to say it and say it loudly. To be honest, he secretly thought she looked beautiful when she got angry. Her blues eyes would light up, and she'd wave her arms around, and invariably her hair would wrestle free and hang down. He smiled thinking about it and watching her.

It was a mistake to smile.

"You're smiling? Daniel! I can't even believe you! You're laughing at me?" She stopped talking. _That_ was never a good thing. She continue to work, making the bread, silent, angry.

"Rebecca," He said softly. She refused to look at him. "Rebecca." He said again.

"Don't Rebecca, me" She responded.

He moved closer to her so that he was standing directly in front of her. "Becky." He said again.

She stopped, and he could see she was fighting tears.

"Fine." She said. "You're right. It needs to be done and there's no other man in all of Ken-tuck who can do it."

He had learned long ago that she sounded the angriest, when she was the most afraid. He figured it was her way of fighting her fears. And seeing as how he'd given her a million reasons to be afraid, he was willing to accept her anger.

"I'll be back in two weeks." He said gently. "In plenty of time to bring in the corn." He waited.

"In two weeks, I'll be a widow." She fumed. "And I just want you to know, I don't expect to be one for very long. You and I both know that Mr. Hallicheck fancies me, more than just a little!"

He smiled, "Well, you do look beautiful in black."

"Don't you forget it! He's not the only one either. Maybe I'll just put on my best black satin and head to Philadelphia. There's plenty who wouldn't mind marrying me!"

"Come to think of it," He said. "You look beautiful in everything. I imagine, you'd find yourself a new husband right quick." She glanced down, hiding her face, but not before he caught her blush. Wisely, he kept his smile to himself this time. He reached out and put an arm around her. He was relieved that she didn't pull away or flinch. She kept her eyes lowered so he couldn't quite see them. He knew she was crying now.

"Rebecca." He said it softly. She threw her arms around him then and cried into his shoulder.

"Please, don't go, Dan." She whispered. "I don't want to marry anyone else."

He laughed and pushing her away so he could look into her eyes he said, "Well, I'd appreciate it greatly if you didn't." He looked at her silently. Her blue eyes were filled with tears and she was trembling. Pulling her close, he whispered softly, "Don't cry, hon. I'll make out alright. I always do. I'll come right straight back home to you. I promise it. Probably nothing will happen but some boring talk, and if anything does come of it - you know Israel's a better shot than any of those lobster-backs." He patted her back reassuringly.

She buried her face in his shoulder, crying. "I don't know what I'd do." Her greatest fear released in a near-whisper.

"Rebecca Boone, I'm coming back to you, so you don't have to worry about it. Don't borrow trouble, love. It will be just fine." He said nothing more and simply held her tight while she cried. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and started to gather supplies up for him.

She handed him his bag and tried her best to make her face look happy. "I'll just wait here for you then." She said.

He pulled her into his arms then and kissed her. It was probably a mistake because in general, kissing her made him forget just about everything but her. He was already later than he intended and Mingo was waiting. . . After a bit, he released her and said, "I'll be back. Just two weeks, that's all. I promise it." She nodded and holding onto his hand, she walked him to the door.

They walked to the edge of the porch and he put his arms around her one last time. He took a deep breath in and steeled himself to walk away from her - never an easy task. She was looking up into his eyes. "Be careful, Dan." It was what she usually said. It was too hard for her to say anything else.

He turned to go, saying nothing as he usually did, but looking at her, and knowing how scared she was, he turned back to her and said the truest words he knew, "I love you, Rebecca."

Her blue eyes grew wide, and tears spilled down her cheeks. She nodded her head and started to speak, but he interrupted her, saying "You can tell me when I get back." He winked at her and turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingo stood outside the gates of the fort waiting.

"Mingo!" He said as he approached.

"You survived, then?" Mingo said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm a bit wrung out, I'll tell you that." He smiled. "And I owe you a thank you for running off and leaving me all alone."

"It seemed like a private moment. I didn't want to intrude." Mingo said smiling.

"I'll bet you didn't." Daniel laughed. "Well, she's mighty fiery, but you can't really blame her much."

"Rebecca is not to be trifled with." Mingo agreed. "If you can manage her, the British should be no problem."

"Oh, now, you don't manage Becky," Daniel responded. "She's more like an infection, you just can't shake."

"Daniel, with romantic talk like that, perhaps its best you stay away." Mingo said laughing.

"Oh, you can keep your Shakespeare, Mingo. I'm not one for pretty talk." He winked at him. "We best get moving, if we're gonna make the rendezvous on time."

They turned away from the gates of Boonesborough, walking at a fast clip. Both were fit men with long legs who could travel many miles in just one day. They'd have to move pretty quickly if they were to meet up with their informant on time.

They had received word that a British defector wanted to meet with them to provide them with information about British troop movements. There had been speculation, that perhaps this would be a trap. Torn between their fear that it was indeed a trap, and their need for information, they'd debated long over whether or not to make this journey. In the end, Daniel had determined that the importance of the information, and what it would mean for the militia outweighed the dangers. This was where he and Rebecca had differed. She was certain it was a trap. He didn't take this danger lightly, but was determined that the settlers would have their freedom.

"Well, we should be there by noon tomorrow. I guess by then we'll know what this is all about." Mingo said.

"I reckon so." Daniel said.

****** Later *****

Seventeen hours later, he found himself surrounded by British soldiers. He had no idea where Mingo was or even if he was still alive. They had him inside a small tent with four guards assigned to him. He thought he might be able to manage the guards but they had wisely put the tent in the center of camp which slimmed the odds of escape considerably.

He looked up to see a British officer enter.

"Well, then Mr. Boone, I see you are comfortable here. I am Captain Edward Blackstone and have come to negotiate on behalf of the Crown."

"I remember the name." Daniel said.

"Yes, I believe you served with my brother during the French wars." He said sharply

"Yes sir, William was our commander for a time." Daniel said.

"Until you stole his commission!" Blackstone said angrily.

Ignoring his attempt to argue with him, Daniel said instead,"You said you are here to negotiate?" What are we negotiating for?"

"Your release. If you provide us with information, you might be released. If not, well, you have committed treason. . ."

"What act of treason did I commit?"

"You attempted to find out the troop movements of his majesty's royal forces so that they could be defeated." Captain Blackstone replied.

"I went hunting and ran into a fellow who said he had information about the British. He's the one committed treason."

"Mr. Boone, denying it won't help you. You must decide and quickly. I would be willing to speak on your behalf if you could pass along some information about the militia and its leaders."

He turned and walked out saying only, "I'll give you some time to consider how you'd like to proceed."

Daniel sighed. He was a doomed man either way; if the British didn't kill him, Rebecca surely would.


	3. Chapter 3

Israel turned toward his sister and said, "Do you think we can head back now?"

Jemima hesitated. "I don't know. Ma, seemed like she had more than a little fight in her."

Israel smiled. "I'm glad I'm not Pa."

Jemima nodded. "I kind of feel a little sorry for him, but he did just get home. I wish he didn't have to leave."

"We were gonna go fishin'." Israel sighed. "C'mon, let's go see if the coast is clear."

They walked to the cabin together, and stood on the porch listening.

"It's quiet." Israel whispered. They opened the door. She had her back to them and they could see their Pa had already left. Israel felt sad, and sighing he said, "Pa's gone? I wanted to say good-bye one more time."

His mother turned and looked at him with a sad smile, "Oh, Israel. I'm sorry. He was in a hurry." She spoke quickly and then grabbing the bucket said, "I better get some water." She rushed past him and out the cabin door.

"Israel!" Jemima said. "Why did you have to say that?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"She's crying." Jemima said. "Now, you stop talking like that. She doesn't need you making her sad. You behave."

Israel was horrified. He didn't mean to make her cry. "Should I tell her sorry?" He asked worried.

"Oh, Lord no! That will only make things worse."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"I know! Why don't you make a mess or try to smuggle in a raccoon or something." Jemima brightened at the thought of Israel dragging a live raccoon into the cabin.

"But that will make her mad!" Israel protested.

"Mad is easier for Ma than sad." Jemima said.

"Mima!" Israel felt genuinely perplexed. He walked out of the cabin in search of Hannibal, his pet goose. Finding him he gathered him in his arms and said, "I don't understand women-folk one bit." Hannibal honked.

He spent most of the day outside, away from the cabin. Late in the afternoon he was sitting on a log near the side of the cabin debating whether or not to go back in when he saw a shadow cross over him. He looked up.

"Are you hiding from me?" His Ma asked.

"No," He answered, "Not exactly."

"Hmmm." She said. "I made some cookies." She held one in her hand. He took it from her and she sat down next to him.

"Now, why are you not exactly hiding from me?" She asked. He should have known the cookie was a trap.

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing." He said.

"The wrong thing? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Mima says, I shouldn't say anything about Pa." He said munching on the cookie. "She says it will make you sad. And she says I should do something that makes you mad."

"She did?" Rebecca eyed her small son. "Why did she say you should do that?"

"She said mad is easier for you than sad, but that doesn't make any sense. I didn't know what to do, so I just came out here. Hannibal doesn't mind what I do."

Rebecca pulled Israel over close to her. "You can talk to me about your Pa, all you want. Mima's just trying to take care of me. But that isn't her job and it's not yours either. I'm fine. I just miss him when he's gone, but so do you, and so does Mima."

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Israel said quietly. "I was just sad that I didn't get to see him one more time before he left."

"Oh, that's alright." She smiled at him. "You didn't really make me cry anyway. I was already crying before you came in the door. I was just trying to hide it."

"Why?" Israel asked.

"I don't know. I guess 'cause I'm your Ma, and I didn't want you worrying about your Pa."

"I don't worry about Pa. There's no one alive that can lick 'em. And besides you always say that God watches over us all, so there's no need for worry." Israel said.

Rebecca nodded. "Well, are you going to come inside now? Mima's quiet as a rabbit and I could use a little noise to cheer me up."

"Can Hannibal come too?" Israel asked.

Rebecca sighed, "I guess so." They stood up and walked together toward the cabin, Israel holding onto her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Mingo glanced around. Although his shoulder pained him greatly, and his left ankle was surely broken, he stayed nearby. They'd been tricked and betrayed. Daniel had gone ahead of him into the meeting, leaving Mingo a mile or so behind, just in case. He'd arrived just in time to see them drag Daniel off. He couldn't tell if he was injured or how badly.

As he watched Daniel disappear with the soldiers, he did not notice the four soldiers approach him, and as result, had reacted slowly to their attack. He was shot in the shoulder before he could even move. He managed still to take out two of them swiftly with his knife before the third soldier wrestled it free from his hands. He used his whip on the other two. He limped slowly watching ahead and behind him with greater care now. He saw smoke in the distance, figuring their camp to be about five miles to the west. By the smoke, he could only assume that it was a large encampment - things looked grim.

He limped back and away, into a small gully. He covered himself over with branches staying hidden. Huddled there he began to do some calculations. His father had been proud with how quickly he had mastered the fine art of mathematics. Right now, his ability to calculate, only brought him pain. It was a good two days back to Boonesborough, another two back here. He would need food and supplies, and help that would take some time too. His calculations were adding up to numbers that were too big. Who knew what the British planned and how long Daniel could survive.

He was injured, but it seemed that the bullet had gone clean through. He had checked it himself as best he could, but looking at his own shoulder proved difficult. He had bandaged it and he hoped it would slow the flow of blood. His ankle was bad, but if he had a pair of stiff boots - a pair of stiff English boots and a nice redcoat to hide the blood. He thought carefully. He'd wait until morning. Cautious by nature, he moved slowly as he returned to the spot of the ambush. he took what he needed and slowly, painstakingly, hid the bodies as best he could.

Hiding out in the darkness, awaiting the dawn, he wondered again if the worst day of his life - the day his father ripped him from the only life he'd known, so that he could become a gentleman of England, was not providential. He was about to put his fine English upbringing to good use, once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Blackstone stood before him, silent and waiting. Daniel was equally silent.

Finally, Captain Blackstone said, "Very well, then. If that is the choice you are making, then know this, you will be shot tomorrow at sunset." He turned to leave. "Being stubborn will gain you nothing. We know you were not alone. Your accomplice is out there even now, waiting for his chance to free you. We will find him, and when we do we will get the information we need. You could have prevented all of this, and saved him, but your stubborn pride will cost you everything."

"Captain Blackstone," Daniel finally spoke. "Some of these boys here might believe that we were truly negotiating. I doubt any one of them have ever seen a day of real fighting, but you and I are soldiers. We've been to war. Don't waste time speaking lies. At the end of this day, either way you figure it, I'm lying at the bottom somewhere full of buckshot." His green eyes were cold, steely.

Blackstone gave him the briefest of nods, and left.

Sitting alone in the darkness, Daniel tried to reason a clear path out. He remembered William Blackstone well. A man who had seen his fair share of battles, Daniel was reluctant to label any man a coward. There were times when fear was a necessary and useful thing. But he had come to understand that some men, and women for that matter, just weren't built for battle. When trouble came, they couldn't be found. William Blackstone was one of those men - the trouble was that he'd been in charge at the time. Daniel had stepped in out of necessity, but William hadn't seen it that way, nor had his commanders. The decision to remove him from command and replace him with Daniel was not made with Daniel's knowledge. He had heard that William had never recovered from the shame. He seemed to have passed his bitterness on to his brother. Either way, it seemed unlikely that Daniel would be shown any mercy.

He had all this night and the next day to figure a way out, but at that particular moment things seemed a bit bleak. He hadn't even been away from home six days, and he was already in his neck up to trouble. He hoped Mingo had been far enough back to escape any trouble, and that Blackstone had been bluffing when he spoke of an accomplice.

He knew one thing, if he was going to be able to do any clear thinking, he'd better get some rest. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He was awakened a few hours later by a British soldier.

"Get up, guv." He jeered at him. "Time to move you then."

Daniel must have slept longer than he'd intended. He stood slowly, sleepily trying to take in all his surroundings. The soldier appeared to be alone. He knew there were guards outside the tent, and that if he attacked this one soldier, he would be overpowered by them. Then again, they intended to kill him soon, so it didn't seem like much of a risk. He turned slowly, ready to strike, when the soldier leaned in closer saying, "I would appreciate it, if you didn't strike me just now. I've got a bad shoulder and am not sure I could survive it."

"Mingo," Daniel whispered. "Well, you're a blame fool for coming in here after me. You're hurt?"

"Not too bad, bullet when clean through, near as I could tell. However, we've got bigger problems. There are still four soldiers outside waiting, and we are smack in the middle of the camp."

"Yeah, I reckon, the odds are mighty bad." Daniel said.

"Well, they generally are." His friend replied untying his hands.

"What time is it?" Daniel asked.

"Near on to two in the morning." Mingo replied.

"The watch changes around four, so this group's good and tired. It might be our best chance."

"That's the way I figured it."

"Alright then, you walk out with me as your prisoner. Say you are taking me to see Captain Blackstone - that I've decided to talk."

"Alright, Daniel. When we break free from the camp, we better split up. I'll meet you at Harris' field in three days. If one or the other of us isn't there after four days, we'll head back home, and get help."

"Mingo, you sure you're up for this? You seem a little banged up."

"Oh, I'm alright. You don't look fantastic yourself. Have they been frustrated with your stubborness?" Mingo said looking at Daniel's bruised face.

Daniel shrugged. "Not everyone appreciates my point of view on things. You ready?"

"Ready." Mingo said.


	6. Chapter 6

Mingo stood at the edge of the meadow. He scanned the horizon again. The sun was rising and light was spreading everywhere. He looked around again, and said to himself, "I'll wait 'til noon." He turned and sat back down at the little camp he had built on the edge of Harris field. His shoulder was worse, he knew. He had a strong suspicion that the bullet had not gone through. He wasn't going to be able to endure the pain much longer, and yet he hated to give up and leave.

He sighed trying to think a way clear. Perhaps, Daniel had headed home without him. Perhaps, he was hidden somewhere tucked safe in the woods. Perhaps he would come striding out of the forest even now. He sat and waited. He could wait a little more. He had been waiting for the last seven days.


	7. Chapter 7

She burst through the front door of the tavern. The room grew silent as she entered.

"Where is he?" She commanded.

"Cincinnatus is with him in the back." Yadkin said to her gently. His eyes sad. "Come on, I'll take you back."

She nodded at him, and followed silently into the back room of the tavern.

Cincinnatus hovered over Mingo's bare shoulder. He was speaking as she entered. ". . . made you think you could tell if it had gone clean through. This shoulder is a mess Mingo, why I wouldn't be surprised if . . ."

"Rebecca," Mingo said quietly interrupting Cincinnatus. Cincinnatus turned to face her.

"Where's Dan?" She asked.

Mingo rose and ignoring Cincinnatus' protests, walked over to Rebecca. "Sit down, Rebecca."

She silently obeyed, a fact that astounded Mingo. "I don't know where he is." He said gently. "It was a trap." She lowered her head. "They captured him, but I got him out. They chased us, but we separated. We were to meet at Harris field in three days. I had hoped he'd come here."

"Mingo, got him out, Becky." Yadkin said. She looked over at Yadkin and he nodded his head at her encouragingly.

She said nothing. She only nodded her head, the red waves of her hair framing her small face. After a time she sighed. "Mingo, let Cincinnatus look after you." She said flatly. "You're shoulder's bleeding." He looked at her. She was pale and calm - too calm. It unnerved him. "Go on." She said.

He sat back down and Cincinnatus hovered over him again, this time with Rebecca at his side assisting. Finally she spoke again, "How long did you wait for him?"

"Seven days." He answered trying to ignore the pain.

"Got it!" Cincinnatus said. "Give me them bandages, Becky."

She handed them over. "How long were you supposed to wait?"

He sighed. "Four days."

She sat down again. Pushing Cincinnatus' hands away, he sat up. "Rebecca, he could be hiding out. He could be headed here even now. He could have gone somewhere else. You know its just a matter of time 'til the British come here to look for him. They know he'll go home to you."

"Dan'l stay away a hundred years if he thought it would keep you safe, you know that Becky." Yadkin put in. "He knows the British would look for him here."

"_If_ the British need to look for him." She responded. "They could already have him again." She hung her head.

Looking at her caused Mingo more pain than his shoulder. If she had cried or even shouted at him, he would've been able to bear it easier. Her grim acceptance and strength was overwhelmingly sad. She sat in her blue dress, her hair hanging down, barefoot - she must have run from the cabin as soon as she heard, not even stopping for her shoes.

Cincinnatus finished bandaging his shoulder. "You need to rest Mingo. I'm making you some tea and you need to drink it all. That bullet was in your shoulder far too long, and for pity sake, stay off that ankle." He left the room to brew the tea.

"Was he hurt?" She asked.

"Roughed up some. Black eye, bruise, nothing too serious." He answered.

She nodded and stood slowly. Pushing a strand of hair out of her face, she crossed to him.

"Lay down and rest, Mingo." She said gently. "Cincinnatus is right. Your shoulder looks terrible. If you don't take care of it. . ." She paused.

"I'm going out at first light, Rebecca. Yad's going with me. More wanted to come, but I think just the two of us would be better." She looked at both of them, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You stay here, and wait. If the British show up, that's a good sign, but if they don't, it doesn't mean a thing." He met her eyes. "Remember that, it doesn't mean a thing."

She nodded again.

"I shouldn't fought with him, before he left." She said softly. "I just can't manage my temper sometimes. I hate to think that the last time I saw him, I was so mean spirited . . ." She drew in a breath.

"Rebecca, you can't possibly be questioning whether or not he. . ." Mingo struggled for a way to encourage her. "Look, when Daniel talks about you in Cherokee, what does he call you?"

"Ah da nu do." She said perplexed by the question.

"You don't even know what that really means do you?"

"Wife." She answered.

"No, it doesn't. It means heartbeat." He let this information sink in. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Daniel loves your temper, Becky. He'll tell you himself when he's home."

"Mingo and I will bring him back, Becky." Yadkin said from the doorway. He walked over to her and uncharacteristically, put his arm around her, "Don't fret. He's holed up somewhere, bidding his time. We'll find him and bring 'em straight back to you."

"I'll go get you some food and supplies." She said walking out. She paused at the doorway, and looking back at her husband's two closest friends, she said, "Thank you." tearfully, and left.


	8. Chapter 8

"We need this," Captain Blackstone explained angrily. "Why would you even consider keeping this a secret?"

"It might cause great feelings of anger. What if the settlers rise up in opposition and the militia grows even more powerful?" General Avery replied. "Have you even considered that? Or are you so wrapped up in your own personal vengeance that your judgment is clouded."

"My personal reasons having nothing to do with this. Think on it. So many have relied on him for direction and support. Everyone knows it is his connection to the natives here, that have helped to keep the peace so long. Think of the impact of that."

"It seems a risk, especially considering . . ." General Avery gave Captain Blackstone a warning look. "Your plan is to march into the fort, and make a proclamation?"

"We arrive with a tremendous show of strength. They've no leader. We can begin questioning and see what we can learn. I'm telling you, there's a stronghold nearby. If we can uncover it, we can break the back of the militia. If there is any type of uprising, we'll already be there." He explained.

General Avery studied Captain Blackstone thoughtfully. "I still think this has more to do with your brother than anything. Why is it that no one has heard of this stronghold except you? Why did they even agree to meet with you? There is talk that you haven't been entirely honest."

"Who's said that I wasn't honest? We got word that he wanted to meet. We met and he attacked us. We detained him. You've read the report." Blackstone felt as though all his plans were coming apart."

"I'm just voicing my concerns." Avery studied Blackstone carefully. He hadn't served with his brother, but had heard stories. William Blackstone was not a strong leader by all accounts. Edward's insistence that he had been a victim of sabotage was something he had overlooked, but now it appeared it might be clouding his judgement. Still, if there were a stronghold, and they could defeat it. "Alright, you may proceed, but understand you are taking full responsibility for this. I am allowing you this opportunity because of your own history, but you also bear the weight of the outcome - whatever it is."

"I understand, Sir. You've no need to doubt me. And as for the other matter, it will soon be resolved. It is just a matter of time until we recover the body." Captain Blackstone saluted him. They would leave at once.


	9. Chapter 9

Yadkin had to admit that it was about as bad as it could get. They had seen the soldiers headed to the fort and hidden themselves away.

"It looks like at least 50 men." Mingo had whispered to him. "Perhaps more."

"Why are they going there? They wouldn't head back that way unless they were looking for him."

They continued on cautiously, and watched the men who remained behind at the camp. It seemed they were also getting ready to move out. They saw no sign of Daniel.

"They're splitting up." Yadkin said. "Looks like some are heading up North." He sighed. "They must be headed after the militia."

"Someone had better warn them." Mingo said.

"Yeah," Yadkin said quietly, frustrated. "I don't imagine that would be an easy job for a Cherokee, even if he'd been educated in some fancy British school." He glanced at Mingo. "You'd be shot before you ever got a word out. Listen, I should be back this way in a week, maybe less if I push it. You keep your eyes out for Dan'l."

"He must be hiding out somewhere." Mingo didn't sound very sure of himself.

"Yep," Yadkin said. "Only . . ."

Mingo looked at him. "I know what you're thinking. I'm thinking the same thing."

"He'd at least send word to her. He'd never let her worry this long - not unless he were hurt or . . ."

They looked at each other. Finally Mingo said, "It's no use speculating. We've no evidence one way or the other."

"Just a feeling in the gut." Yadkin agreed. "A bad feeling."

Mingo nodded. "I'll scout out around here a bit more, and then head back that way. You be careful."

Yadkin shrugged. "I ain't been careful yet. Why start now?" He gave Mingo a grin and then shaking his head he said, "You keep an eye on Becky. She's liable to do something far fetched with those redcoats hanging 'round - specially without Dan'l to manage her."

"_You don't manage Rebecca . . ."_ Mingo remembered. He shook himself out of a memory and said only, "Hurry back. We are going to need every able-bodied man with the British marching towards the fort."

"I'll be twice as fast without you slowing me down!" Yadkin smiled at Mingo and headed north.


	10. Chapter 10

Israel saw it first. The fort was overrun with British soldiers so he was already alarmed. Everyone was gathered near the front of the tavern, and so he knew it must be a notice of some kind. His Ma had sent him to the fort for some flour - they were nearly out. He had been surprised to see all the soldiers. He'd never seen so many, and then there was the crowd. He climbed up onto a nearby barrel and slowly read the words. He was, as his Ma often bragged, an uncommon reader for a seven year old. He hated being too small to see, and had to stand on tip-toe. He wished his Pa were here to swing him up on his shoulder - he could see everything from up there. Reading the notice, he realized that his Pa wouldn't be swinging him up on his shoulder any more.

He turned and ran. "Israel!" Cincinnatus called after him. "Israel, wait!" He ran without stopping until he could see the house. Did his Ma know? Would he have to tell her? He felt frightened and unsure. He looked up and saw his own yard filled with redcoats. Two of them were stepping up onto the front porch. His mother stood in the doorway, a rifle in her hands. He ran to her then, his feet hitting the porch, at almost the same time the Sergeant spoke The Words to her.

"You will get off my porch, now!" She spit the words out. Israel had never, ever seen her so angry. He could see Jemima standing behind her, holding onto her skirt, eyes wide and teary.

"You hear her, git!" He said as he came alongside them. They peered down at him and laughed. He was used to that. People often mistook his smallness for weakness. He hauled back and kicked the nearest soldier hard as he could in the shin. "You better get off this porch. My Ma's the straightest shot around these parts - no one can out shoot her, except maybe my Pa."

"Well, son, I got some news for you, now there's nobody who can out shoot her." He smiled menacingly.

"I ain't your son." Israel replied, standing between the soldiers and his mother and sister.

The Sergeant turned to the officer who'd been speaking to Israel and shook his head at him. He turned and looked at Rebecca's angry, determined face and said, "We just thought you should be informed. We'll go, but not far." He said with fierceness. He turned and Israel pushed his mother inside closing the door. He took the rifle from her hands, leaning it against the door. She collapsed where she was covering her face with her hands. Even then she didn't cry, just sat silent with her face buried in her hands rocking. She drew in a breath and looked up at her children, ready to speak.

"They put up a notice by the tavern. It says he was a traitor to the crown. It says terrible lies, Ma. You ought'n go read it, ever. It says . . ." Israel couldn't say the last part. The soldiers had already said it to her. "But we don't know it's true. Mingo and Yad aren't back yet. They might've found him, Ma." Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. Jemima sat down next to her and she pulled both of them into her arms.

"We'll just wait then." She said fighting back tears. "Its only been three weeks, why he's been gone longer than that just going fishing."

"Ma," Mima's voice was frightened. "He'll be alright."

"Ain't a man alive that can lick, Pa." Israel said encouragingly. She gave him a weak smile, kissing his cheek. Then releasing him she said, "Israel Boone, you better mind your temper! You can't go around kicking soldiers! There must be at least a dozen soldiers out there!"

"Me? You were ready to shoot those two on the porch!"

She stood slowly, pulling them both up with her. Israel watched his mother cross the cabin and turn to the fire where she'd been cooking. She stirred the pot slowly. He and his sister stood still, frightened. She saw them watching her.

"You two are gonna stare a hole right through me. Mima, bring me my Bible. Lets take turns reading it aloud. That always makes me feel better." Her voice was teary and Israel could see her brush a hand across her face quickly before turning back to the fire. Mima ran to her parent's room to get the Bible and Israel wanted to put his arms around his mother. She seemed small, and breakable.

"Israel, can you manage to get me some kindling without attacking those soldiers out there?" She asked.

He looked at his mother standing so strong and steady. He determined to be just as brave as her. "I can do _anything_ you ask me to." He said seriously.

She smiled at him then, a real smile. "Oh," She said drawing in a breath as tears filled her eyes, "Well, that's because you are your father's son." Her eyes met his, and her look made him feel proud and humble, all rolled up together. "Go on, now." She said softly. He walked tall out their cabin door.


	11. Chapter 11

She had stitched the jacket herself. It had taken nearly two months to make it. First she'd had to soften the hide, which had taken hours of back-breaking work. She had sat by the fire in the evenings making careful, even stitches. She could only work on it when he was asleep or out. She had wanted it to be perfect. And so she had probably spent just as much time taking stitches out as putting them in - fixing it, if it wasn't just right.

She had given it to him on their third anniversary. It had been a difficult year. The storms had nearly destroyed the crops, and it seemed like every time they'd taken a few steps forward something pushed them right back. He'd worked hard, tirelessly, trying to build a life for them. She had wanted to give him something that he could always have with him - so that he could always know how much she loved and admired him.

"Why, ain't that the most beautiful jacket, you've ever seen!" He'd said when she'd given it to him. "I've never seen one finer." He slid his strong arms into the sleeves smiling at her. "Rebecca, when did you ever have time to make this?" His green eyes shone happily.

She smiled at him shyly, happy beyond words that he had understood. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Why, I must be the luckiest man to walk this earth. I got the only wife that can shoot straight as arrow, cook better than any fancy chef in France, sew clothes good enough for ole King George himself and is prettier than anyone you'll ever see. There's nothing you can't do, is there?"

She'd laughed at him then. "Oh, now," She'd said. "Stuff and nonsense."

"It ain't nonsense." He said seriously. "I'm truly grateful." Happy, she'd blushed at his words, and he had said softly, "A jacket like this, all those hours of work!, Why, every stitch whispers love."

It was just nine months later that Jemima had been born.

Now, it was stained and tattered; covered in blood. The British Captain held it out to her. He had come to the door of their cabin with only one other soldier. The soldiers were everywhere. They had become used to seeing them in the weeks that they'd been there. They were always near the cabin and they were always watching. Until this moment, it had comforted her. She figured they were waiting for someone to come home, only he hadn't.

She'd seen the Captain approach only because he'd sent all the other soldiers away. Something in her shifted then - a move from hope, to fear. As he walked across the yard sending the soldiers away in small groups, she'd turned to Jemima and said, "Take Israel to the fort, Mima. I'll meet you there later."

Jemima looked up from her book. "Ma?"

Rebecca looked at her daughter, thinking of when she'd lost her own Ma. She'd been just eleven too. "Mima, its alright. I just," She hesitated. "I need you to do this and do it right now."

Jemima had nodded and immediately stood up and taking the hand of her little brother said, "Israel let's go see if Cincinnatus has any rock candy, alright?"

Relieved, Rebecca watched them walk past the Captain and away to the fort. He was sending away the last few groups of soldiers. Then looking at the cabin, he began to make his way toward her. He had taken his time, slowly moving across the yard. Past the fences that Dan had built, past the well that she and Dan had struggled together to dig, his foot stepping onto the porch that Daniel had crafted for her, for his family. Time seemed to drag so slowly.

"Mrs. Boone?" He had said. "You are the wife of Daniel Boone, the traitor to the crown?"

"You know who I am. Your soldiers have been pestering me for weeks on end. My husband isn't home, if that's who you're looking for." She held her chin high.

"No, he isn't." The Captain said laying a heaviness into each word. Rebecca fought panic. "I thought you might want this. I was going to burn it, but it is so well-made. It seemed a shame to destroy it. Perhaps you can re-use it? Something for your next husband?" He dropped the jacket into her arms, and smiled wickedly.

She held the jacket close to her, as though it were Dan himself. She hated to think that it had been in this Captain's hands. She struggled, unable to speak, unable even to breathe.

"Of course, the stains might be difficult to remove. Although everyone here says you're a clever frontier woman, so I imagine you might find a way to make it presentable again." His words stabbed at her - sharp knives on her sore heart.

"Get out of here, now!" Cincinnatus said from the yard. His rifle pointed straight at Blackstone. He was flanked by Esa Greene and Jake Thomas. The three men stood with their rifles ready panting from their run from the fort.

"I was just bringing a keepsake to Mrs. Boone, here." He was clearly enjoying his moment. He tipped his cap to her in mock respect, and the motion made something inside her snap. Without thought she reached out and slapped his face with all her might. He staggered back, nearly losing his footing from the strength of it. His eyes filled with shock and anger. "You stay away from me, and mine." Her own voice was so sharp and bitter that it shocked her. "You speak his name to me, ever, and I'll kill you myself."

There must have been something in sound of her voice, or the fierceness of her eyes that kept him from torturing her further, instead he turned and left. She fell to the earth, clutching Daniel's blood-stained jacket.


	12. Chapter 12

"They arrived six days ago. They just walked in the front gate and now its too late. There's too many of them. They've taken residence up everywhere. They've got twenty of them out at Dan and Rebecca's. They're camped out in the front yard. Now, they're questioning folks. Taking them outside the fort to their tents, and asking all sorts of questions. Who's loyal to the Crown and who's not." Cincinnatus told Mingo, handing him some bread, meat and cheese.

"We saw them leave. Half of them were headed north. Yad went to warn the militia. We saw no sign of Daniel." Mingo said.

"That's not all of it," Cincinnatus said. "Two days ago, Jemima comes running in her crying and shouting. Esa, Jake and me lit out to the cabin. By the time we got there, some redcoat's standing on Becky's front porch bold as anything speaking vile things to her. He was cruel, Mingo. "

"He was sorry for it." Jake said. "She knocked him flat." Cincinnatus nodded. Mingo smiled. He moved to stand, intending to go there immediately.

"Wait, Mingo." Cincinnatus said looking down.

"What is it?" Mingo asked.

"He brought her something." Cincinnatus said sadly, unsure of how to tell him.

"What? What was it?" Mingo asked alarmed.

"He had Dan'l's coat." Cincinnatus said. Mingo sat back down.

"He could've left it somewhere." Esa said. "It doesn't mean he's . . . "

"No," Mingo interrupted him.

"That's what I told 'em." Cincinnatus said.

"It's just a jacket." Jake said.

"No, it aint." Cincinnatus said.

Mingo rose slowly. "I better go there." Cincinnatus nodded. "Tell her to bring the children here. I don't like thinking of her out there alone with those redcoats."


	13. Chapter 13

She was sitting at the fireplace, staring straight ahead. Her red-rimmed eyes, dull, lifeless. Jemima and Israel hovered near her. They looked as he expected; a small broken family.

"Mingo!" They said as he entered throwing their arms around him. He hugged them tightly, and then they stepped away from him.

Israel looked up at him and said sadly, "I guess you didn't bring Pa home with you then." His blue eyes filled with tears and he hid his face in his hands.

"I am sorry, Israel." Mingo said his hand on the small boy's shoulder.

Nodding Israel said, "I didn't think you would."

"Israel," Jemima said softly. "Let's go see if we can find Hannibal."

Mingo pulled both of them into an embrace and then holding her brother's hand Jemima led him out into the yard.

She hadn't really moved. As the cabin door closed, he heard her sigh. She rose slowly.

"Are you hungry? I could fix you something." Her voice flat, hopeless.

"Rebecca," he was at a loss. "We saw no sign of him - not anywhere."

She nodded and walked out of the room. When she returned she handed him the jacket. He looked down at it. It was torn and badly stained.

"Cincinnatus told me." He looked up at her. "But, Rebecca it is just a jacket." She looked at him, and he had to look away. He handed it back to her. She held it close to her.

"I'm sorry that's not what I meant. I know it is more than that to him, and to you. I know that he'd never leave it willingly. I understand that, but what I am trying to say is this; They brought his jacket to you, Rebecca, they didn't bring his body home to you." He hated saying it so plainly, but he had been thinking about this for hours now. She sat down then on the settee, holding the jacket close. He knelt down in front of her.

"I don't know what to do now." She said quietly. "A woman alone, out here . . .His family's in Pennsylvania, but how can I do that to Jemima and Israel? They'd lose everything then: their home, their friends, their Pa." Her voice caught on the last word. "And you comin' here handing out false hope, doesn't make it easier."

"Rebecca, _why are the watching the cabin_?" She looked up, her eyes filled with pain.

"Don't please, Mingo, I thought the same thing, but . . ." A few tears escaped her eyes, "I can't manage false hope just now. He would have sent word."

"No, he'd have sent word _if he could_. Maybe he can't." She stood up, crossing the room, and turned away from him.

"Its just me wishing." She said sadly.

Mingo crossed over to where she stood and put his hands on her arms saying, "Maybe it is. And maybe it is me wishing too. But why would they watch the cabin? That captain that came this way, he would've tortured you no end if he could, wouldn't he?"

She nodded, shuddering at the memory.

"He would've shown you his body then, wouldn't he? I don't want to give you false hope either, but all of this makes no sense. It is illogical for all these soldiers to come to a small place like Boonesborough just to tell everyone one man is gone. And that jacket," He hesitated, looking at her. "You are right it brings a powerful message to anyone who knows Daniel. But Rebecca, anyone picking it up would only have to take one look at it to know who ever made it dearly loved the one they made it for. It would be any easy way to bring you pain."

"What are you thinking then?" She asked in a near-whisper.

"I'm thinking maybe, just maybe he's holed up somewhere. He might be hurt. He might not. He can't get word to you because he knows he's being watched or maybe he's sending word even now. He's trying to come up with a plan and reason his way out. He can't come here as long as the British are here. They say he's a traitor and he'll have to hang."

"Do you think the Militia would know anything?" She asked him.

"I think it would be a good place to start. Yadkin's on his way there even now. There's a whole other group if soldiers headed for them. I imagine there will be a fight, and soon." He paused watching her. "I can see you thinking, Rebecca, and there's no way you can go."

"It isn't up to you." She said sharply.

"And what about the children?" He was being cruel and he knew it, but Daniel would kill him if he let her march off straight into a battlefield.

"We'll wait at the fort, Ma." Mima said from the doorway. Both Rebecca and Mingo looked up in surprise. Fear on her face, Rebecca went her children, gathering them close.

"You shouldn't have been listening! Israel, do you understand. It probably isn't true. It is just a wish on my part." It hurt her to think that she might give him reason to hope, only to have to tell him again later that he'd never see his Pa again.

"We understand. Israel and me, been talking, Ma. I explained it best I could. It probably isn't true and nothing will change, but maybe, maybe, you'll come home with better news. We can wait here."

"You can't say a word of this, you understand. His life would depend on that if . . ."

Mingo interrupted them. "You are talking as if its decided. Rebecca you can't go. They'll follow you, and you don't even know where you are going. It is no place for a woman."

She stretched herself to her full height, a move he'd seen her make a hundred times when arguing with Daniel, "Are you saying I can't take care of myself? Why Mingo, I shoot better than you and you know it. As for these soldiers, we'll go to the fort. Cincinnatus has been asking me to, and then I'm sneaking out."

"And if they ask for you?" He realized now he was in over his head.

"Why, I've just lost my husband. I've taken to bed, and I'm much too overcome with desperate sorrow to have any visitors." She would've smiled at her own cleverness, except that no one knew how close those words were to being actually true.

Mingo sat down, his head in his hands. Then looking up her he said, "Rebecca, Daniel would never let you do this."

"He crossed over 200 miles straight into a Seneca stronghold to bring me home. You marching along beside him! If it were me maybe out there, maybe not, you wouldn't be telling him to sit and wait."

He looked up at her. Her hand was on her hip, and her eyes had lost some of their dullness. She was flanked on either side by her co-conspirators, all of them desperate for the truth. She was a formidable woman, and what's more he knew she would indeed go with or without him. No one could make Rebecca obey if she didn't want to - no one except Daniel. and even then he got the feeling she was just humoring her husband.

"Alright, let's get you to the fort then."


	14. Chapter 14

They entered the camp nearly three days later.

"Mingo!" The young soldier standing guard said as they approached. "It's been ages and ages! Is this a new recruit? They are sending boys now? Son, you hardly look old enough to fight!"

"Peter! It is good to see they are keeping you around. It is good to know they still have use for old fighters!" Mingo teased. "Don't mind him," He said indicating the boy next to him. "He hardly speaks. Is the Captain around?"

"He's in his tent over yonder." He indicated a tent behind them. "Welcome to the war, young fellow." He said holding out his hand.

They shook hands. "Oh, Lord, your hands are too soft to make a soldier!" He laughed as Mingo and the boy passed them, walking towards the tent.

"Let me do the talking," Mingo whispered. Rebecca nodded and followed him into the tent.

Earlier . . .

He had waited near the river outside the fort for her telling her to meet him around three in the morning. When she'd arrived dressed in a pair of Dan's breeches that she'd cut down to size, and one of Israel's shirts with her hair tucked up inside an old hat Cincinnatus had loaned her, he'd been shocked.

"You think you can pass for a man?" He said incredulous.

"Well, not really. A boy maybe. But have you ever tried to hike miles and miles dragging a long skirt?" She asked him.

He laughed. "Now that I think of it, it seems impractical. If we meet up with anyone, let me do the talking." He looked at her again. "No one would believe you are a man. Keep that hat low."

He had no worries of her keeping pace with him. They had traveled together many times and she was as strong a hiker as Daniel or himself. They made the militia outpost easily. Now they entered the tent of Captain Thomas Jackson a good friend to both Mingo and Daniel.

"Mingo!" He said rising and walking towards him, his hand outstretched.

"Thomas. It is good to see you! How goes the war?"

"Well, we ain't licked yet." He said laughing. "You bringing me a new recruit?" He looked at Rebecca who kept her chin down and her brim low.

"This is Bert. He doesn't say much. Got a straight aim. A good fellow in a fight."

Captain Jackson raised an eyebrow at Mingo studying Rebecca. Then he turned to the young soldier standing near him saying, "Sergeant Newman, go and get me two good horses. Have them ready outside my tent."

"You are looking for the Colonel." He said to Mingo.

"We had wondered if there had been any news of him here."

Captain Jackson turned to Rebecca and said, "You need to do something about those pretty fingers of yours if you intend to pass for a soldier." Rebecca looked up into his face. "Although from what the Colonel's told me, you could hold your own with any soldier here."

"He always spoke of your courage and determination." She told him in her soft voice.

"Thank you, ma'am." He studied her thoughtfully trying to decide what to say. "Last I heard, they found him up near Virginia. I don't want to mislead you, he was shot and it didn't look good. But I don't know anything for a fact. We've got our own troubles here and they have kept us took him to an encampment up near Henderson's cave, you remember the spot, Mingo?"

"I do, indeed."

"You are welcome to the horses. I'd go with you myself, but we've got some soldiers headed our way, as I'm sure you know."

"Yadkin stopped by then?" Mingo asked.

"He did indeed. He's out with a team of scouts. He should be back sometime in the morning." Captain Jackson turned around and picked something up out of a small trunk. He turned to Rebecca, "Here, try these gloves." He said handing her a pair of brown leather gloves. "They belong to my son and they might fit you." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Captain." She said putting them on. "I appreciate everything."

"You're welcome. I hope that you have good news waiting for you. We could sure use the Colonel right now. And if the he is alright, please don't tell him I gave you any kind of assistance. I'd rather he not know that I helped you. I don't think he'd be pleased."

Mingo turned to Rebecca and said, "Wait by the horses. I'll be along in a minute." He saw her turn to argue, but catching his eye, choose to wait outside.

"What do you really think?" Mingo asked him after she had left.

"I heard he was shot three times." He looked at Mingo. "I don't think she'll get a joyous reunion."

Mingo sighed. "That's what I'm thinking too."

"We could use him too. Looks like a bad storm brewing." He nodded his head to the doorway. "It's such a shame. I've never met her before - just heard the stories he tells. That's some devotion - hiking out all this way on a thin whisper of hope."

Mingo nodded. "I tried to stop her, but she'd have gone on her own."

"I don't doubt it. You take care Mingo, and when your through with all this, maybe you can come back and lend a hand." They shook hands.

Mingo met Rebecca at the horses. "Ready, Bert?" He asked.

She nodded and they mounted the horses and rode out of camp heading towards a difficult future.


	15. Chapter 15

"Captain Blackstone, he isn't coming back here." General Avery had travelled for nearly four days to meet with Blackstone personally.

"You don't know that." He said.

"You said you thought he'd been shot. He's probably dead already. Meanwhile, your soldiers are needed elsewhere. We are being run ragged by that blasted militia. We've lost so many men already."

"Please, sir. I wanted to see this through to the end. The militia won't be able to endure his loss."

"They already have endured it. You are the only one who hasn't moved on! This isn't some gentleman's club. This is the British army. I'm your commanding officer and I am telling you that these men are headed out to fight at dawn. You can choose to continue to command them, or you can fail in your duty, and lose your position, just as your brother did." General Avery spoke harshly.

Blackstone spoke with bitterness, "You weren't there. No one knows what happened. He usurped my brother's command, and was honored for it, while William spent his days in degrading labor. Its my right to see him dead. We helped him defeat the French and they repay us, by refusing to pay for their war? They repay us, but trying to kick us out? This is our land, we fought for it."

"And now you can fight for it, elsewhere. Leave the past behind man and do your duty. Daniel Boone's a dead man. If you refuse this order, you will be court-martialed. Perhaps even tried as a traitor yourself." General Avery turned and was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

As she passed through the men at the camp, they all stopped their work, removing their hats. She was still dressed in men's clothing, but had removed her hat. Her auburn hair falling free around her shoulders. She was impressive in the courage and strength it took for her to walk through the several hundred men. The camp fell silent, and Mingo following behind her was stunned. One young soldier was apparently oblivious to all that was occuring around him and continued his work. A man near him grabbed his arm. "Be quiet son." He looked up then and saw Rebecca walking past them.

"Who is that?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Show some respect, now. That's the Colonel's wife." They watched her as she neared the cave where the he lay.

"Mrs. Boone," A young man greeted her at the opening. "I'm Dr. Sawyer. He's right this way. Captain Ebbert already explained things to you?" She nodded.

He was in the back. She hesitated now. He lay on a make-shift bed near the back of the cave. He was perfectly still. Steeling herself, she walked the last few feet to him. His eyes were closed. A tear slid down her cheek. Someone brought her a chair and she sat down next to his bed. His face was badly bruised and pale, his lips a strange blue color. She found his hand and held onto it tightly, and reaching with her other hand, she stroked his face.

"Daniel." She said it as a whisper; a prayer.

They had explained to her that he had in fact been shot four times, and somehow had still found the strength to keep moving - away from Blackstone's soldiers. A scouting party had found him, nearly dead and brought him back. They'd removed the bullets - two from his leg, one from his left shoulder, and the other from his arm. He had not awakened for some time now. The doctors had little hope. Captain Ebbert had been kind saying, "We have all been praying for a miracle, and now here you are. Who knows if you aren't just what he needs. When he was conscious, he kept calling your name over and over." She had sat weeping all the while he spoke, and then when she was calm again he had led her here.

She sat beside him and waited. Minutes slipped into hours.

"Rebecca?" Mingo spoke softly. She stirred realizing she was nearly asleep. "Here, I brought you some tea." He said.

"Thank you." She said accepting it from him.

He looked at his friend; his brother, lying still, wishing he'd rise up and start in on one of his improbable stories. He looked over at Rebecca, thinking of how unhappy Daniel would be to see her so sad. "I'm sorry Rebecca, I should never have agreed to split up. If we'd stayed together. . . " His voice broke. She reached out and took a hold of his hand.

"Mingo, you have always been the truest friend, to Daniel and to me. Don't talk like that. Its done already. You both did what seemed best at the time. You didn't know this would happen, and if you had, you would have done anything to prevent it. I know that, and so does he." She sighed and set down the cup he'd given her and letting go of Mingo's hand she held onto to Daniel's with both of hers.


	17. Chapter 17

It was cold - a bitter bone chilling cold. It was a cold that came from somewhere deep within, so that it was impossible to avoid or ignore. It was as though he, himself had become a block of ice - frozen; immovable. There was a heaviness too. It pushed you down, crushing you. Moving would be impossible - like trying to slog across a swamp filled with mud. Worst of all was the silence. There was no sound at all. Not a whippoorwill, not a panther's growl, not even the wind sweeping across the stretch of wilderness. Nothing.

Except there was something there - far away distant. A distant sound that carried warmth with it. Everything within fought against his efforts to move towards the sound. Yet he pressed on - for the sound was like a patch of warm sunshine. Straining he pushed through the cold, the darkness, the heaviness - past the silence towards the sound.

"Dan." Her voice was soft, lovely, familiar. It was a great struggle and he despaired, fearing he had not enough strength to push past all that seemed to bind him. Using every bit of his strength he fought and opening his eyes he whispered hoarsely, "'Becca?"

Her eyes grew wide, smiling and crying she said, "Daniel!" He grinned at her weakly. "You didn't . . ." He struggled to speak. She leaned in closer so that she could hear him better. "marry Hallicheck?"

She burst into tears, laughing and shaking her head. Kissing him she said, "It's about time you woke up!"

Turning away from him she called out, "Dr. Sawyer!"


	18. Chapter 18

She moved among the wounded, helping where she could. They came in daily now. She split her time between them and helping Daniel. Everyday he grew stronger and now the challenge was to keep him at rest, when he was determined to prove he was well. She would only leave his side, when Mingo came to stay with him and make sure that he followed the doctor's orders.

She was bandaging a young man when she saw him in the distance. His shock of yellow hair catching her eye. She ran to him afraid that he was badly injured.

"Oh, for pity sakes! Quit fussin', I've been hurt worse and still had enough fight in me to rassle a bear to the ground!"

"Yadkin!" She said throwing her arms around him.

"Rebecca? Why are you dressed like . . . what are you doing here?" Yadkin's eyes were wide with surprise.

She laughed. She had gotten so used to her clothes. She had brought nothing else with her, and there were no dresses to be found among the men here.

"Do you think you can walk, Yad?" She asked him laughing. "Or are you hurt too bad? I've got something to show you." She led him into the cave.

"Daniel!" Yadkin shouted in surprise. "We nearly gave you up for dead!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Daniel said.

"Sit down Yad, let me see if I can't clean up that arm." Rebecca said.

"Daniel, have you seen her?" He said pointing towards her.

Daniel smiled. "Well, she's awfully pretty for a militia man! How's the fighting going?"

"Well, they got more guns and bigger guns and more men. It would look pretty bad from the outside, but we gave up on trying to beat them. Now we are just trying to run 'em into the ground. Not a man of 'em wants to be here. They just want to get back hom to England. So we just keep hittin' em and running off. I think we're wearing 'em down. Soon's as Private Boone gets me fixed up here, I'm heading back out. I'm glad that I know you are safe and sound. I don't imagine I'll be back home for awhile."

*** ***Later *** ***

The entire camp fell out to see them off. Captain Ebbert raised his hand and they all fell silent.

"Everyone here is glad as can be that you've recovered Colonel Boone. But we also wanted to express our thanks to Mrs. Boone here. So many of our wounded have benefited from her care, and every man here will miss her good influence on the cooking staff." He smiled. Then turning to the men gathered he said, "Attention!" Every soldier gathered fell silent and stood at respectful attention. "We would like to officially make you an honorary member of the 2nd Militia of Virginia. Corporal, make the presentation." A corporal handed her a small blue ribbon.

"We don't have any uniform to speak of, but the men wanted to recognize and honor your kindness and devotion to the cause, Captain Boone." Ebbert said.

"Thank you!" She smiled and pinned it on her shirt. "I wear it with honor and with thankfulness. And if any of you boys are ever in Ken-tuck, you be sure to say hello. I promise I will make you as many pies as you can eat!"

A cheer went up and then Captian Ebbert saluted, and the men followed suit. "Captain Boone." He said. She saluted in return. He smiled and said, "We thought of making you a General, but we didn't think the Colonel would approve."

"Oh, she outranks me, anyways." Daniel said with a smile.

They hadn't wanted to take any horses away from the men, but Captain Ebbert had insisted. Mingo rode on one while, Daniel and Rebecca shared the other. It would be several days back to Boonesborough, and the horses would make the return faster.

As they rode away from the camp, Daniel laughed and said, "Ready to go home, Captain Boone?"

"Well, Colonel Boone, I've just been waiting on you."


	19. Chapter 19

He was a deserter. He knew that if he were to return now, only prison awaited him. The men had all left. They had gone to join the fight up north. They had looked at him with great disdain. He had risked everything for the sake of William, and now, he was as disgraced as his brother had been.

He had been so determined to bring honor to the memory of William. He had so looked up to his older brother and when he returned from the French wars bitter and disgraced, Edward had been shocked. He listened again and again to William's stories of betrayal and mutiny at the hands of Daniel Boone. He was dissatisfied in his revenge. They had never recovered his body, and now rumors were swirling that he had been sighted - that he wasn't dead at all.

He had decided to remain where he was. He would wait. His life had been destroyed already. He had built a make-shift camp for himself about ten miles outside the fort, a mere six miles from the Boone cabin. If the rumors were true. He'd know it. Perhaps, a face to face killing would bring satisfaction and peace.


	20. Chapter 20

Rebecca stepped inside the tavern. It was almost dark, so she knew they'd be inside. Even Israel had the good sense to come in when darkness spread.

"Ma!" Israel said running and jumping into her arms.

"Israel! You must have grown an inch!" She said kissing him.

"Mima! It's Ma!" He hollered. Jemima came flying down the stairs and straight into her mother's arms.

She held them close to her, glad beyond words that they were together again. Then she released them and said, "I brought you someone." She watched their faces as he limped in the doorway. Jemima flew into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground, but Israel dropped to the ground where he was sobbing.

"Israel, its alright now." She said lifting him up and bringing him over to Daniel.

"Oh, Pa!" Israel said as he flung himself into his father's arms.

"Easy, now." She said through tears, "He's hurt.

Still holding onto both children, he reached out his arm to pull her into an embrace too. "That's alright Becky, there's not a thing hurting me right now."

They returned to the cabin in the morning. It was much neglected and it took them all 'til the early afternoon to get it back in order. Rebecca had sent Daniel to bed almost as soon as they stepped in the doorway. He gave a bit of a half-hearted protest but he soon stretched his six and a half foot frame out across their bed, and was asleep. She was in the kitchen getting supper ready when she realized that neither Mima or Israel were anywhere to be found. Then with a smile she decided to go and check in their bedroom. All three of them were there. They had crawled up onto the bed with him. Israel had fallen asleep, curled up next to his father. Jemima sat beside them both, reading a book. She looked up and smiled at her mother. "You need help, Ma. I'm sorry I . . ."

"No, you stay put, Mima." She said winking at her. She hummed happily as she mixed up a cake for dessert. Being home together again seemed like reason enough to celebrate. She was just getting ready to put the cake into the fire when the front door opened.

She recognized him instantly and the bowl fell to the floor with a clatter.


	21. Chapter 21

She moved towards the fireplace where the rifle hung. It had been her birthday present years ago. She stretched out her hand to reach it but he had already crossed the room. He reached out with his fist, striking her across the jaw. She staggered back, hitting her head against the table. Struggling to regain her balance, she grabbed for a weapon. The only thing within her reach a kitchen knife. Raising it she said, "Get out of here!"

Seeing the knife in her hand, he laughed and reached out smacking it out of her hand. Using this moment of distraction, she jumped up and grabbed again for the rifle. Surprised by her quick thinking, he jumped up pulling her back and twisted her arms painfully behind her.

"That's a pretty blue dress you got on. I expected to see you all in black."

"Blackstone!" Daniel said from across the room. "Leave her be!"

"Not dead then? I guess we can fix that up." He still held Rebecca by the arms and continued to twist them. She was now kneeling on the ground her arms high up behind her. She twisted herself around so that she could see Daniel's face.

Looking at her he said to Blackstone, "You got no quarrel with her. This is between us."

"It seems to me we did have a quarrel." He said looking down at Rebecca. Still holding onto her with one hand, he slapped her hard across the face. The force of the slap sent her flying backwards, as her body reeled out and away from him, he let go and she slammed into the cabin wall with a crash. She did not move.

Spinning away from her, he grabbed the rifle and pointed it at Daniel. He didn't see the cabin door behind him, swing wide or see Israel reach a hand in the door, grab Tick-licker and slide it across the floor to Daniel.

"Run!" Daniel shouted to Israel as he reached down and grabbed the rifle. Blackstone turned and fired but Israel had jumped off the porch, rolling and diving. Scrambling he crawled on his belly beneath the porch where he hid next to Jemima. Daniel followed him out the door and clicking the hammer back on Tick-licker, he said, "Drop it, Blackstone. You got three seconds to decide. "

Blackstone spun back around and the two men stood ten feet apart, rifles pointed at each other.

"You destroyed William's life! He was never the same after he lost his commission."

"Drop it." Daniel said again.

"I've got nothing to lose." Blackstone said and squinted his eye ready to fire. But before he could fire, a bullet straight from Tick-licker struck him. He fell slowly backwards off the porch steps until he landed in the dust motionless. Daniel followed him down the steps, rifle still in hand. Kicking the rifle away from him, he knelt down and picked it up.

Kneeling in front of the first step he said to his children, "C'mon out now. It's alright." As they scrambled out , he turned and rushed into the cabin, Israel and Mima trailing behind. She had not moved and he feared she might be dead. Kneeling beside her he leaned close and could see her chest rise and fall. He gently picked her up and limping laid her on their bed.

"Israel, go and get Cincinnatus. Mima, bring her some water." Gently he touched the side of her face. "Becky?" Her eyes fluttered open. "Thank God!" He said. "Are you alright, Becky?"

"I'm fi- Daniel! Your shoulder's bleeding. Sit down. Mima, go get Cincinnatus." She sat up and holding her head she tried to reach his shoulder.

"Israel already went for him. Becky, sit down." Daniel said.

"Why don't you **both **sit down, and **I'll** take care of things." Jemima said smiling. Looking up at her, they both obeyed, sitting side by side on the bed.

"Ma, lie back and rest, and put this on your eye." She said handing her a coldcloth. "It's starting to turn black already." Turning to her father she said, "Here, Pa. Put this on your shoulder. Can you reach it?"

Cincinnatus laughed when he saw the two of them sitting quietly and obediently following Mima's orders. "Mima, I'm going to remember this. Next time either one of them takes sick - we'll know who to order them around! They never listen so well to me." He shook his head at the the two of them. " And what's the matter with you folks anyway, you aren't back home more than twenty-four hours before you seem to stumble your way into trouble."

"Just our own special luck." Daniel said with a smile. "What about Rebecca?" He asked. "She got hit pretty hard."

"Oh, for pity's sake, Daniel. I'm fine. Just a little bump on the head. Honestly, stop fussing." She turned to Cincinnatus. "Is his shoulder alright? He broke his stitches open, didn't he?"

"Now, if you two don't stop fussing, I'm gonna separate you." Cincinnatus said firmly seeing them getting ready to argue he said, "Be quiet." Pointing at Rebecca he said, "It isn't just a little bump on your head. You must have hit it mighty hard. You need to rest. Stay just where you are for the next two days." And turning and pointing to Daniel he said, "And you! You did a nice job of re-opening that wound. You stay put too. You keep that arm still! In fact, you better stay where you are for at least two days too."

Cincinnatus turned to Israel and Mima. "You two think you can manage them? I can stay on, if you think they'll be unruly."

Mima smiled and said, "That's alright Cincinnatus. They'll behave. Won't you?"

Her parents nodded meekly.

"C'mon," Cincinnatus said to Israel and Mima, "I'll show you how to brew that sassafras tea - it will help your Ma's headache, and Mima let me show you a poultice for your father's shoulder. The three of them disappeared into the other room.

"Well," Daniel said. "I guess we'll have to stay put." He turned and smiled at Rebecca. "You sure you're alright? Your eye is just as black as can be. It looks like it hurts."

She touched it gingerly. "It must look awful. I finally get to put a dress back on, and now I've got a black eye! Honestly! And Daniel, you'd no business rushing out there like that. You're hurt! I could've taken him down. If I were just an inch taller, I could've got that rifle easy."

"Well, that's some thank-you for saving your life." He said leaning over and giving her a kiss. "I tell you what though, I'm tired." He said leaning back. "Let's you and me just sit here and rest for a bit, huh?"

"Too much adventure?" She asked him settling back and resting her sore head on his chest.

"I dunno about that, but I do feel like I've been chased by a panther clear across Kentucky. Cincinnatus is right, we just got home and already trouble found us. I sure hope I can sit here for five minutes without another disaster. Ain't you wore out? Becky?" But she was already asleep.

They were sound asleep in each other's arms when Mima checked on them just a few minutes later.


	22. Chapter 22

Just as Daniel finished chopping the firewood, Mingo appeared. "Mingo!" Daniel said with a smile, clapping his friend on the back. "I might have known you show up now, I just finished up the chores!"

Mingo laughed. "I came just in time then. You are looking better. How's the leg?"

"Well, it ain't what it used to be, but I imagine it'll be healed up soon." Daniel turned and lifted the last few pieces of wood into a neat stack.

"Rebecca patched up your jacket, then." Mingo said noticing it for the first time.

Daniel smiled. "She worked on it night and day 'til it was just so." He said proudly. "Jemima helped too. Looks good as new. They replaced a whole section of it. I wanted them to leave the bullet holes in, but Rebecca was against it."

"I imagine she wold be." Mingo said.

"I was mad as a hornet when I realized it was gone. I had half a mind to double back and get it, but it seemed unwise as I was being shot at, at the time."

"Well, I'm glad she was able to save it. You look more like yourself with that on. You are a lucky man."

"That I am. She's an uncommon woman, I'll tell you that. I expect she'll be more than happy to feed you up, now that she's feeling better. You look downright skinny. Don't they feed you at Chota?" Daniel asked. "Mingo, it's high time we find you a wife."

"You are starting to sound like Rebecca." Mingo sighed.

"Well, she's right from time to time just don't tell her I said so." He winked at his blood-brother. "C'mon the family will be so happy to see you." They turned and walked towards the door of the cabin. As he stepped up onto to the first step of the porch, Daniel stopped him and said, "Thank you for all you did Mingo, coming after me, and looking after Becky. You were already family to us, but well . . ." Daniel stopped at a loss for words.

Mingo nodded saying nothing and stepped in the door to sounds of his family calling out, "Mingo! We missed you!"


End file.
